crackdownfandomcom-20200223-history
Whistleblower
The Whistleblower is a character in Crackdown 2, encountered via the audio logs collected throughout Pacific City. It is revealed that The Whistleblower is in fact an Agency employee, presumably a high ranking Peacekeeper, who loses faith in the Agency and decides to reveal key information about The Agency to Catalina Thorne. It is also because of The Whistleblower, that the Agent(s) and Catalina Thorne learn some disturbing facts about the Agency. The Audio Logs There are 12 Audio Logs that the player must find to complete the Whistleblower story. This means that no matter which Audio Log is collected, the story will always be revealed from Audio Log 1 to Audio Log 12, so there is no possibility of finding out how the story of the Whistleblower ends by only collecting a couple of Logs. The locations of the audio logs vary, and have no pattern to where they are placed. The only clue to where these logs are located is by a spray painted Agency logo on a wall or piece of scenery nearby. This is used by the Whistleblower to try and indicate the location of the log for Catalina to find. The Truth (SPOILERS WITHIN) The Whistleblower reveals that the Agency is indeed the villains of the game, not Cell or Catalina Thorne. He tells the player that after the Pacific City Gang Wars, a lot of people were close to revealing the truth behind how it all started and what the Agency's true motives were. Because of this, the Agency arranged for these people to be killed in a large explosion at a press conference. The Agency then claimed the attack to have been made by terrorists and then vowed to hunt down those responible. A little while later, a student called Catalina Thorne held a public gathering in North Unity Heights to help treat the homeless. At this event, a large number of freaks from the Old Research Center (belonging to Dr Balthazar Czernenko) attacked the group without warning, with only Thorne and 2 others escaping the massacre. The Agency claimed the attack to have been made by wild animals. The survivors went on to get a public message out that the attack was in fact made by mutated humans, not animals, and demanded that the Agency either deploy the Agents, or create some form of Antidote for the virus. The Agency did not want the public to be scared by this revelation, and ignored the protests. When the freak virus spread throughout North Unity Heights, The Agency was quick to paint Thorne as the villain in order to divert attention away, claiming that she had injected the homeless with this virus to cause disruption and chaos. Furthermore, instead of meeting Thorne's protests, the Agency simply walled off areas of North Unity Heights and evacuated some citizens from the area. Thorne was not deterred, and built up an ever growing amount of followers who protested that The Agency should investigate an antidote for the virus and deploy the Agents. The Agency ignored these demands, but secretly investigated an antidote that worked on humans. However, as some Agents had been infected by the virus, they tried administering the antidote to the Agents. It worked, but the Agents lost all muscle mass and skill memory, meaning that they were essentially just normal humans once more. Frustrated that the antidote had not worked, The Agency terminated all Agents that had been humanized and kept the Freak-Agents for research, before vowing to never release the antidote to the public. They then claimed that the labs had been broken into by Thorne, who then infected all of the Agents...with the Agency also claiming that all Agents died as a result of this. By this time, Catalina had built up a large selection of followers who called themselves "Cell", but at this stage the group had not resorted to violence. That was about to change. The Agency sent undercover Peacekeepers to Cell gatherings to initiate riots and violence, which the media picked up on and painted Cell as a vicious terrorist group. It is also to be noted that by this stage, The Agency had a firm hold on all media, and were deliberately twisting things against the Cell movement. By now, the whole Unity Heights area had been lost to freaks, and The Agency began to install the Sunburst Defense System. The public was informed that the installation of Sunburst was to eradicate freaks citywide by giving out large bursts of UV rays, lethal to freaks but harmless to humans. However, there was another function that was kept secret. Sunburst was also designed to give out a form of mind control within the UV rays, that would give The Agency complete control over the population of Pacific City. When Catalina heard of this, she realized just how evil and twisted the Agency was, and set out to forcefully remove The Agency from power by disrupting Sunburst and by taking over the whole of Pacific City, leaving only Agency Island left to topple. However, Thorne had unwillingly played right into the hands of The Agency, who wanted someone else to portray as the villain. With all of Pacific City infested with Freaks and under Cell control, The Agency was once again ready to deploy the Agents to gain the trust of the population of the city, and would once again portray The Agency as the main force for good... Category:Audio Logs Category:Crackdown 2 Category:Crackdown 2 characters